Geodesic dome structures have many great qualities, but also some challenges with implementation. First of all, the footprint of any standard icosahedra dome is that of a pentagon or a hexagon (tending towards a circle with increased degree). Because of this, such domes do not utilize the space that they occupy efficiently. That is, it's difficult to place multiple domes in a close area without wasting space. Furthermore, geodesic domes have a height that is proportional to the width. So, if not made sufficiently large, the dome is not practical as a space enclosing structure, unless one mounts the dome on a secondary structure used to raise it and provide sufficient headroom. Finally, within the limits of a particular construction materials, there is a fundamental tradeoff between; variation in strut lengths and angles, and the size of the structure. That is, bigger domes are more complex.